Reflections
by ShyMusic
Summary: "He then shook his head, but that didn't clear his thoughts. Chase couldn't help but think about how much he looked like Douglas." After the Avalanche, Chase starts to realize the similarities between him and Douglas. Especially when he stares into the mirror, studying his features. But he knows how alike him and Douglas are besides looks... (Takes place after Avalanche. Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. As you can see from my username, I'm ShyMusic. Anyways, first Lab Rats story, here it is.**

**So, this takes place after the episode **_**Avalanche,**_** and I know the idea is a bit cliché, but I wanted to write it, so I did. If you would like a second part, just leave a review saying so, and I'll see what I can do. For now though, it's a one shot.**

**Enjoy, and remember, reviews makes an author's day :) See you all around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or its Characters.**

* * *

_**Chase**_

Chase couldn't help it. He was once again, for the third time that week, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He wasn't one who was overly concerned about how he looked, but yet, he couldn't help but stare at his reflection.

He also couldn't help but study his features. His skin shade, his hazel eyes, his spiked up hair… he swallowed. He then shook his head, but that didn't clear his thoughts. Chase couldn't help but think about how much he looked like Douglas. (He refused to acknowledge the man who created him as his father.)

In his mind, fathers don't kidnap their children, fathers don't hurt them, and fathers defiantly don't consider their children _weapons._

Chase teared his eyes away from the mirror. He proceeded to stare at the marble tiles that made up the floor. He despised how clean the floor was; because he could still see his reflection.

_Calm yourself Chase… there is nothing to worry about…_

His words to himself didn't sound very reassuring.

Chase sat on the floor, not worrying about anyone busting in. His siblings were in the Lab, Adam and Bree training without him, and Leo probably watching them with awe and amazement. Mr. Davenport decided that today he would focus on the 'physical' abilities, leaving Chase an hour to himself. That also left him a lot of thinking to himself.

"_Alright guys, today we will be focusing on super strength and speed." Mr. Davenport said grinning._

_Chase frowned. "Then what will I be doing?"_

"_Oh… you can play with your molecular kinesis or something. Or you can go upstairs"_

"_Yeah, stand back flash glue. Hustle and Muscle are taking the simulator by storm today"_

"_See you later, lady golfer!"_

"_Awesome! I get to see real super heroes at work!"_

Chase threw his head back, hitting his head on the cream colored wall with a small _thump. _Why couldn't he participate in training? He was helpful! He was mission leader! Chase sighed; apparently, that title meant nothing to his family, especially his siblings.

Chase's head lolled to the side, making his eyes meet a picture on top of the drawer where they kept extra toothpaste, toilet paper and soap. He meets the faces of his family members, as well as his own. The picture was taken the first day he meet Leo, during the party they threw. Adam and Bree in the back, him and his step brother in the front. He couldn't help but remember how close him, Adam and Bree were before that day; now all they seem to do is tease and hurt him. He also noticed the way his hair was before; long and parted at the sides.

Now… it looked just like Douglas'.

He couldn't help but cringe.

Chase bowed his head in shame. Even though there was no one with him, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Because whether or not he wanted to admit it, he was more like Douglas than everyone thought.

Chase groaned. See? This is why he should be in training! He wouldn't be having these thoughts if he was busy! But he knew he was wrong (something else that made him cringe); he would have thought about this either way, whether or not he was in training. The similarities between him and Douglas were uncanny; and to notice, it was inevitable.

Chase knew that they both had the same thoughts. Both have the same insecurities, the same desires. The craving to be respected, to be noticed, to be _appreciated._

They both know how it feels to be ignored and used. To have an older sibling's shadow over them. To be teased in such a way where it wasn't just _teasing anymore._ They both feel the need to prove themselves, to prove that they're worth something.

That's the only reason he went to Antarctica by himself in the first place, after all.

Chase's heart increased mildly in speed remembering how it felt to be under the thick ice and snow. He remembered how he thought it was all over, dying because of his own stupidity, despite being the smartest human on earth. (That would have been incredibly ironic and embarrassing, it gave him shivers just thinking about it) He also remembered the shock of seeing his creator's face on the other side of a thin sleet of ice.

He winced, remembering the disappointment he felt not even two hours after the whole incident; and his siblings ignoring him once again, that is, until they went back to teasing him.

Anger coursed through his veins at the thought. If only his siblings considered how Chase could have accepted Douglas' offer. If they only knew what he had _been_ offered; the ability to be Strong, Fast _and _Smart. How powerful he could have been; how _mesmerizing. _

That image in his brain instantly faltered. How could he think like that?! He scolded himself mentally. These were his siblings, his family! Flesh and blood over lapped any sense of power…

Right?

"_Still though…" _He thought, "_I wonder-_

He jumped at a sudden beeping noise coming from his wrist, and he darted his eyes towards his watch

_5:00… training time is over. Might as well get up now_

He only had time to get to his feet before he heard banging on the door.

"Hurry up, Dork! I need to use the washroom!"

"Chase! I have a date with Owen in half an hour! I left my nailpolish in there!"

"Ms. Davenport!"

Ignoring the bangs coming from the other side, he looked one last time in the mirror, and ran a hand through his hair.

His hazel orbs stared right back at him

_Maybe you were onto something Douglas…maybe you were right…_


	2. Chapter 2

"_How do I know you won't double cross me again?"_

_Chase smirked "Oh, I assure you, that won't be happening."_

_Douglas matched his son's expression. He extended a hand "Alright then. Are you in for sure?"_

_Chase extended a hand of his own, his smirk growing bigger._

"_Oh, you bet I am."_

"Chase…. Chase…. CHASE!"

"Ah!" Chase jolted awake, hitting his head against the back of his capsule. As he groaned and massaged his neck, he glared at Adam.

"What?"

His older brother finished snickering as he answered him "Look at the time, Lady Golfer. We're going to be late for school if you don't get up."

Chase raised an eyebrow "Since when can you tell time?"

"Since I wanted breakfast today, so… this morning."

Chase rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his brother. He knew it was probably a dumb thing to do, but he decided to lean his head against the capsule door, closing his eyes in the process. True to his words, Adam proceeded to open the door suddenly, causing Chase to spill out and land on the Lab floor.

"Time to get up, Chasey!" Adam snickered even more as his younger brother groaned once again. The strongest bionic just turned on his heel and ran out of the Lab.

"Out of everyone in this house, of course you had to come wake me up." Chase muttered as he picked himself off the floor. Despite what had happened just moments ago, it wasn't the primary thing on Chase's mind. No, the boy was busy thinking of other things, like the dream he had a minute before.

_What was that even about?_

Chase could only think about why in the world he would even dream of Douglas, nevertheless joining the man he had fought for so long.

Chase forced himself to clear his head. He had to admit; Adam plus the dream had given him quite the disturbance. But he couldn't deny that there was also a small part of him that felt intrigued at the thought of joining Douglas. He had to be honest; he sometimes felt the urge to leave everything behind, unleash all his power… show everyone the potential he had….

_What the heck, Chase?! Cut it out!_

Chase just shook his head. He'd think about this later. Right now, he should just find some Advil for the headache that was starting to form.

-**Page Break-**

"C'mon Chase! Just _one _bionic brother toss?"

"No, No, and no!" Chase exclaimed as he moved himself over to the kitchen table. He plopped down into a seat, hoping that Adam would just leave him alone. But when Adam followed him, he realized that there was no way that his brother was just going to go away.

Speaking of brothers, Chase's step-sibling suddenly appeared down the stairs and made his way over to the kitchen. As he took a water bottle out of the fridge and turned, he noticed the mischievous look on Adam's face and the annoyed one on Chase's.

"Let me guess; bionic brother toss?"

"Yup." Both boys answered in sync, though one answer was filled with an amused tone as the other one had annoyance laced into it.

"Okay," Leo smirked "Proceed."

Chase glared at Leo as he made his way over to the couch. Leo somehow felt Chase's expression directed at him and turned around, throwing his hands up in defense.

"What?! It's amusing. Plus, there's nothing good to watch on TV."  
Chase just glared harder as his sister came zipping in out of nowhere. Leo yelped, making Chase change his expression into a smirk, Bree sitting down as if nothing.

"What's up boys?"

"This is what's up!" Adam grinned, seeing this as an opportunity since Chase was distracted. He picked up the youngest bionic from his shirt and collar, throwing him, Chase flying into the island and crashing into everything on it. He groaned in pain as he turned over, accidently making himself flip off the counter onto the floor.

Thanks to his super hearing, he could hear all his siblings laughing as he tried to get over the agony.

"Hey; you cleared it!" Leo exclaimed

"I think that's a new record Adam. Congrats." Bree said jokingly

"Why thank you." Adam pretended to bow.

"You really should have seen that one coming Chase! You're so weak; and useless. Let's not forget useless." The oldest added.

That made Chase snap. His siblings had been acting so incredibly rude to him lately, and this was the last straw. As Chase continued to hear them laugh, all the memories of him being tossed, teased and punched came back to him. He felt his anger increase until he couldn't contain it anymore.

_That. Is. It._

Chase stood up as he glared at his three siblings. He walked up to Adam and got right in front of his brother's face, his eyes filled with fire.

"I am not weak." Chase said, barely recognizing his own voice. It was low, but dangerous all the same.

His siblings stopped laughing as their faces paled.

"Uh… I think you released Spike, Adam…" Leo commented, his voice pitching higher and higher.

"No. It's me. All me, Leo." Chase turned to said boy. "And all me is _sick_ of you three making fun of me and tossing me around."

"Whoa, come down Chase. It was just a joke…" Bree trailed off.

"It's never just a joke!" Chase yelled, his voice filled and shaking with anger. His siblings all wore shocked expressions, surprised that their usually calm brother could get this worked up.

"Chase, listen-"

"No, you _listen;_" Chase snapped "I'm sick of all three of you being jerks to me! It's been that way for weeks, and months before that! Can't you guys understand that this isn't fun for me?!"

"Chase, calm down-"

"I will not calm down! I'm sick of you always blowing me off for some boy that you've meet seconds before, and I'm sick of you always telling me I'm a nerd or that I'm embarrassing or stupid." He accused, pointing at Bree. "And you," He glared again at Leo "You're always teasing me as well, and even encourage Adam whenever he does. I also just _'love' _the way you just sit there and do _nothing, _and I'm sick of that too."

When Chase turned to Adam, his eyes turned a shade darker, making his older brother wince slightly. "Don't even get me started on _you," _He pointed at him "You constantly tease me, you constantly throw me, you constantly put me down, and I could go on and on. But I'm done with you too. I'm done with all three of you. "

Adam just grinned, obviously thinking this was all a joke. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do now that you're '_done' _with us?"

Chase scowled at him again, trying to shrink his anger. _But why not let it show? _A new, sudden voice in his head countered. _Why not make it obvious to him? It's the only way he'll learn…_

No…He couldn't…

Could he?

No… no matter how angry he was, it wouldn't be right to lash out….

But….

"Exactly what I thought." Adam smiled smugly, taking Chase's silence as an answer. He turned to his other siblings "He's too weak to do anything to us… why is he here again?"

Chase didn't think. He didn't notice what he was doing. All Chase could see was red. He didn't notice raising his hand. He didn't remember activating his molecularkinesis.

He only notices flinging his brother across the room until after he does it.

Adam hit the wall with tremendous force, almost flying right into and through the door. Chase was shocked for about five seconds until he processed that what happened, was all his doing. That his brother was groaning in pain because of his power. That Leo and Bree were worried and huddled around the oldest bionic because of his actions.

When he realized all this, he smiled.

Chase was smiling, but not in the friendly way. It was a devious smile. One that he has never shown before. But how he wishes he has.

Leo held an even bigger expression of shock, while Bree narrowed her eyes in rage at the boy who caused all this.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him.

Chase let out a bitter, dry laugh that caught Bree off guard, but she held her ground. Chase's hazel eyes had a mischievous glint in them, and that terrified Bree.

"Nothing is wrong with me," He said, smart-aleck tone in his words. "Take a look Bree; this is what you guys have turned me into. If anything, this is your fault."

"How dare you blame us for this!"

"Who else is there to blame?! In case you weren't listening, like usual, your constant teasing, you're comments, and your 'need' to put me down did this. I was, and still am, taken advantage of, and underappreciated. I'm sick of all of you! You guys barely act like siblings anymore!"

Bree was shocked just like Leo now. Her words wavered as she spoke "Wait…wait until Mr. Davenport hears about this."

"Yeah, okay," His words back to its sarcastic way, but not playful as usual. "And when you see him, tell him I'm out for a walk."

"You can't seriously be leaving! You can't!" Leo exclaimed, finally jumping in.

Chase opened the door, but turned around, eyes narrowed at his step brother.

"You guys never listened to me… why should I listen to you?"

The door shut with a bang.

**-Page break-**

Chase walked with his hands in his pockets, still thinking over everything that had happened back at home. _Even though it barely feels like home now…._

Was he too hard on them? On one hand, he shouldn't have flung his brother into a wall, but even when he poured out all his feelings to them, it was still treated as a joke. _So no, they had it coming. I'm the right one here. I'm right, I'm right, I'm right-_

"Nice show you put on back there."

Chase jumped and spun around, his hands already in fists just in case of any attackers. But when he saw the person in the driver's seat of the black van currently in front of him, his fist uncurled and he caught himself dumfounded.

"D-Douglas?!"

"Or as your brother calls me; 'evil uncle daddy'." Douglas smirked.

"But- but how?! How did you get out of the ice block?"

"Let's just say I have my ways…. But anyways, I congratulate you."

Chase's shock wore off instantly at that. He should have seen this coming. Since when is his life ever easy? Of course Douglas would reappear again out of nowhere; he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. Chase had no idea what exactly that was, but Douglas wasn't going to leave them alone no matter what.

Chase growled "On what?"

Douglas grinned maliciously, a look that annoyed Chase tremendously "On confronting your siblings! You finally gave them a piece of your mind, it was great! It was about time."

"What…how do you know what happened?!"

"Despite Donnie's attempts, hacking Eddy is like taking Candy from a baby."

"Whatever," Chase snapped "What do you want? Be careful on how you answer this; I am not in a good mood today."

Douglas frowned "Uh…why?"

"Why?!" Chase exclaimed angrily "Oh, because it's going to rain tomorrow! Why do you think? Let's see, maybe it has to do with the fact that my siblings have been bullying me for weeks, I got into fight with them today and… oh yeah, you're here!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down-"

"Calming down is the last thing I want to do. Well, besides talk to you. On that note, goodbye!" Chase started to march off, or at least he tried too. Douglas got out of his van and caught Chase by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him. Chase's eyes still had heat to them, and for a second, Douglas saw a bit of himself.

"Don't touch me." Chase tried to shake his hand off, but it didn't work. Douglas had a grip on him, but he didn't try to hurt Chase.

"What do you want?"

"Chase…are you alright?"

Chase's eyes dimmed down a little, but confusion swam through them. His reply was bitter, but curious. "Why do you care?"

Douglas sighed. He didn't want to admit, not even to himself, but he really did care about his children. Despite what they might think, that's the only reason he wanted them back. Because he cared. He also wouldn't deny that Chase reminded him so much of himself….

"Because… you're my son."

Chase's voice was low, but weak. "I am not your son."

Silence surrounded them for a few minutes. That is, until Chase interrupted it. "No, I am not alright."

"But why?"

"I…" Chase trailed off. He didn't know how to answer that question. He knew the answers, just didn't know how to say them. "I-"

"I understand."

"What? I didn't even say anything…"

"I understand, because it used to be the same way for me."

"Oh yeah?" Chase's voice challenging "And how is that?"

Douglas sighed a second time. "That constant teasing? The constant degrading comments? Being underappreciated? Taken advantage of? I get it, because it always happened to me. Having your older sibling's shadow over you, just because they're older. Being treated as nothing, being called useless, weak, nothing. I lived it, now you are too."

Chase was silent.

"And I know that you're sick of this treatment too."

Chase was still quite, but raised an eyebrow as if to question Douglas.

"So I'm here with an offer for you."

This caught Chase's full attention. He also thought that this was probably a good place to start talking.

"Offer?"

"Yeah, a deal."

"I know what an offer is," Chase snapped, but then hesitated "What… kind of offer?"

The older man smiled, but it didn't resemble a kind one. In fact, it was quite similar to the one that Chase wore when he flung his brother into the wall. For some odd reason, it didn't bother Chase. "An offer that could change your life."

Chase huffed "Can you please not be vague and just tell me what it is?"

"Touché." Douglas smirked "Well, it's actually the same offer as before. You know the one I gave before I was frozen. The ability to be strong, fast _and_ smart."

Chase crossed his arms. Douglas took this as a sign to continue. "All you have to do is join me. Think about it Chase; we could do so much together. And even when you turned down the offer the first time, your family still didn't appreciate you! Why turn it down a second time to expect the same response?"

Chase thought about this. He wouldn't lie; he had thought about joining Douglas quite a few times, but could he really do it? Leave his family behind to join this believed-to-be psychopath? The idea didn't really bother him. It actually made him giddy with excitement. But to leave his home? He wasn't sure….

"Look," Douglas said "You don't have to make this decision now. I get it; you don't want to leave Donnie and your siblings. Here," He hands Chase a slip of paper. "Call me whenever you decide what to do. It leads to a certain payphone, you know, so the cops won't catch us." He winks.

Chase stays silent again, looking at the numbers on the strip of white sheet.

Douglas pats his shoulder before walking over to his van and sitting inside. _How does he even have money for a van? Probably stolen or something…._

"Remember what I said Chase!" Douglas exclaims before driving off.

The young boy just stands there a while, before deciding to start his trek back home. With a ton of thinking, of course.

**-Page break-**

It was late and past dinner when Chase arrived home. His siblings were still up though, and they all glanced at Chase before looking back at the TV.

"Mr. Davenport's in the Lab, he wants to talk to you." Bree said cooly, looking down at her phone with dismay.

"Thanks…" Chase muttered, still bitter about what happened between them earlier. He stalked over to the elevator and pressed the button when his sister's voice halted his movements.

"Don't think we won't be talking later." She said in slight anger and annoyance. Despite it though, Chase could hear a tinge of sadness.

"I don't expect anything less from you." Chase deadpanned without turning around, stepping into the elevator.

When the doors opened in the lab, Mr. Davenport was the first thing Chase saw. Chase sighed as the tech mogul turned around to face him, a look of stormy disappointment already on his features.

"Chase, can I speak to you please?"

"Do I really have choice?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"No. Sit down."

Chase sighed dramatically just for the sake of being rebellious. He was tired and annoyed, and this 'chat' with Davenport was obviously going to drag a long way.

"I don't even know where to begin Chase. Just…what were you thinking?! You could have seriously hurt Adam! You're lucky he just scraped his elbow. Speaking of hurting as well, you hurt all your siblings' feelings! I expect more from you Chase."

Chase stayed silent for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He decided to just let Donald rant about his behavior, because he knew if he opened his mouth, he'd make this longer. At this point, he just wanted to sleep.

"-You should really start acting like that mission leader I know you are-"

_Of course he's pulling the 'mission leader' card._

"-This is immature and childish-"

_Oh yeah, sure, I'm the immature one. _The bionic thought sarcastically and mentally snorted

"-You should really lay off your siblings a while-"

Chase tried to simmer down his anger after that sentence. Him?! He isn't the one tossing harmful comments back and forth. He always took the abuse, and the _one time_ he stands up for himself, he gets in trouble. _Yeah, that's totally fair…_

"-And don't forget that you _flung Adam into the wall. _I expect you to apologize to him afterwards-"

By this point, Chase normally would have gotten all defensive and would have exploded with anger, but he supposed that his tolerance for ridiculous things has improved, thanks to his siblings.

"Now go upstairs and apologize to all your siblings," Donald ordered. Chase wasn't going to apologize, of course, but he got up anyways so he could leave. Now that he thought about it, Davenport had been acting cold to him these past few weeks as well. That made his frustration boil back up again, but decided to just keep it down. He didn't need any more trouble.

He was close to the elevator as he heard Mr. Davenport mutter under his breath. "Sometimes you're just like Douglas…"

"I'm sorry; what?" Chase asked harshly, not bothering to keep the annoyance out his voice. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned to face his so-called father, who had a slight stunned look on his face.

Mr. Davenport regained his composure quickly. He cleared his throat "Nothing. Just go talk it out with your brothers and sister."

"No. I distinctly heard you saying, and I quote, 'Sometimes just like Douglas'?!"

Donald was dumbfounded. He didn't expect Chase to be this roused up, despite how Bree described him to be earlier that day.

"And don't even deny it. I have enhanced hearing; I know what I heard." Chase glared. "Of course you would take their side. Typical." He spat.

"Don't talk to me like that, young man. I'm your-"

"My what, hm? If you say father, I'm going to laugh. You only treat Adam, Bree and Leo like your children now. You barely act like a father to me anymore!"

"Chase! What is into you today?!" Donald snaps, hurt by his son's comment. He decided to ignore it; Chase is upset, he probably didn't mean it… "First you snap at your siblings, and then you hurt Adam, and now this? What did they even do to you?"

"What did they do to me?! Are you really that self-absorbed that you couldn't even notice? Or does it have to do with the fact that you too had no qualms in hurting me?"

"Chase-"

"They weren't the only ones who caused me harm," Chase said darkly "The constant side comments from you, me never being enough, the unreachable standards; I'm sick of that too. This family doesn't appreciate me, and guess what? Since you're part of it, you don't appreciate me either!"

"Chase!" Donald snaps again, but is once more cut off.

"Remember the Avalanche? You gave up on me! If it had been Adam, Bree or heck, Leo, you would have gone on for weeks! Maybe even months! And the fact that I went just to go prove _myself to you_ and for _your invention_ didn't even matter! I also turned down a life changing offer, turned down powerful abilities for you guys, and what I get in return is insults and neglection! My siblings are always given the credit and I'm left in the dust. I'm treated horribly… and you don't even care."

"One more word from you and your-"

"I'm what? Grounded?" Chase laughed humorously, throwing Donald off guard once again. "Maybe that's why I act so much like Douglas. Because we're both treated horribly and finally aren't afraid of doing anything about it. And he actually cares about me. He saved me from the Avalanche and actually took care of me afterwards. He actually _appreciates_ my abilities and who I am. He isn't ashamed and actually likes be around me. You know what? Douglas of all people is probably better family than you guys!"

"Chase Leonardo Davenport! That is enough!" Donald growled. Up to this point, the only reason he had not interrupted Chase was because he was shocked with his explosion. It also had to do with the fact that he looked just like Douglas in those moments…

Chase silently glared for the billionth time in the past few hours. The only reason he didn't proceed to rant was because he was out of breathe, or else he would have gladly continued. _That's actually really sad. I have so much to complain about this family, that I need to take a break to continue._

"That is it," The scientist said firmly "You know what? You are going to stay right in here, as long as necessary for you to think things through. And if you think it'd be funny to just leave, let's just say that there will be some serious consequences, ones that would involve your chip. Understand?"

The boy glared harder at the implied mention of his bionics being taken away, but gave a sharp nod nonetheless. He then marched over to the cyberdesk; sound proofing his capsule in and out, and walked angrily into it. Sitting down, he crossed his arms and ignored his guardian.

Mr. Davenport sighed in sad distress. He decided it would probably be best to leave Chase on his own. He sound proofed his capsule for a reason; he didn't want to talk or listen. Glancing at his capsule a last time, he headed towards the elevator, disappearing behind the doors.

Chase looked up and waited a full two minutes until he shifted a bit onto his left side. Taking his belonging out of his pocket, he sat properly before looking onto the familiar slit of paper. Thinking about what he was about to do, he dialed the number, but let his thumb hover over the 'Call' button.

_Do I want to do this? _He asked to himself. _Yes. Defiantly._

_No reason to stay where I'm not wanted, right?_

He tapped his screen and pressed his phone tight against his ear. On the third ring, a voice filled his ears.

"…Hello?"

"Yeah, Douglas? Hey, It's Chase," Chase said, a small smirk starting to form on his face. "How about we meet in that alley to discuss this offer?"

**-Page Break-**

"_How do I know you won't double cross me again?"_

_Chase smirked "Oh, I assure you, that won't be happening."_

_Douglas matched his son's expression. He extended a hand "Alright then. Are you in for sure?"_

_Chase extended a hand of his own, his smirk growing bigger_

"_Oh, you bet I am."_

**Yes. I am alive. **

**I don't want to make this any longer than it needs to be, so I'll just add in a few jot notes:**

**I heard that in an interview, it was confirmed that 'Leonardo' was Chase's official middle name. Don't quote me on it, because I am not one hundred percent positive, (I cracked up when I heard that; it has the name 'Leo' in it :D)**

**Sorry for this being late. No excuses. Just sorry for the two month wait.**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC. **

_PurpleNicole531: _**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it; and as you can see, I continued it :D**

_Thunderwolf2456: _**Okay, for starters, AWESOME username. Second things second; glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

_BaconPineapples (Not logged in): _**Aw, thanks :) I continued it!**

_daphrose: _**Yup. I finally wrote something. And I finally finished it too XD Oh, I remember reading your "I am" series/trilogy. (Amazing stories, by the way) But anyways, thanks for the review, and you'll certainly be seeing more of me ;)**

_tennisgirl77: _**Let me just say… THANK YOU SOO MUCH! XD Don't worry; I'm just playing. But seriously; thank you so much. Your review made me grin like crazy. Here's the other part :3**

_Guest: _**Thank you so much :)**

_AllAmericanSlurp: _**Here's your update :3 Enjoy!**

_Guest #2 (Second guest user that reviewed): _**Thank you! I expanded it. Hope you like it :)**

_Guest #3 (Third guest user that reviewed): _**Thanks. Here's more XD**

**As always, thank you so much for your kind reviews. Seriously; you guys are the best :D I shouldn't drag this out too long; I think 4,382 words is enough for a chapter XD See ya!**

**-Shy**


End file.
